


The Walking Dead

by ben_solo_is_a_cinnamon_roll



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Arguing, Based off the walking dead, Ben is 21, Car Sex, Confessions, Don't Like Don't Read, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gangs, Guns, Happy Ending, Killing, Love Confessions, Near Death Experiences, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Read the tags before reading, Rey is 19, Reylo - Freeform, Searching for food, Strangers to Lovers, Vaginal Sex, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ben_solo_is_a_cinnamon_roll/pseuds/ben_solo_is_a_cinnamon_roll
Summary: After Rey wakes up in hospital after a work incident and realises the world is filled with zombies, she luckily finds a person named Ben, and they team up together hoping to survive through the zombie apocalypse.





	1. Chapter 1

Rey woke up in pain. And in complete confusion. She was vaguely aware of what had happened – at least, her mind was throwing all kind of images at her that she had to quickly piece together to create her story: her at work, her in pain, her being rushed to a hospital, her closing her eyes and not waking up… Until now. She groaned, stretching her legs out against the hospital bed as she used her shaky hands to sit herself up. There was an ache from her neck all the way down to her toes, so she sat there and stretched, reaching her arms over her head and leaning forward, trying to get rid of all the kinks in her body.

She turned to her side, noting the bright rays of the sun that created a gentle glow in her room. Her room that was suspiciously quiet. She couldn’t hear any hustling and bustling… Just stillness. An eerie stillness. It made her frown. Weren’t hospitals supposed to be stupidly busy?

Pushing her white blankets off, Rey turned around, pressing her feet to the ground and getting accustomed to the feeling for a second. She noticed some clothes at the side of the room and put them on before popping her head out of the doorway. The sight before her made her mutter out a “What the hell?” as she slowly stepped forward.

The place was trashed. The receptionist desk was covered in heaps of paper, there were IV drip stands that had fallen to the floor, and the paintings that had once been attached to the walls of the hospital were littered all over the ground. It was a mess that just added to Rey’s confusion.

“Hello?” whispered out Rey. She had a feeling no one would hear her, but she tried anyway. “Is anyone there?”

No response.

Looking over her shoulder, Rey decided to just carry on walking down the hallway. There didn’t seem to be anyone behind her and all she wanted at that point was some answers. Taking slow steps, she journeyed through the hallway until she got right until the end, avoiding all the rubbish and items that had been thrown on the floor. She got to a vending machine, her hand running across it for a second as she spotted packets of chips, cans of soda, and chocolate bars all over the floor. Shrugging to herself, Rey gathered the items in her hands and ducked behind a desk where she found a plastic bag. It was full of paper, but she tossed the sheets to the floor and replaced the bag’s old items with her newly found junk food.

She was quickly getting sick of the empty hospital, and after reading a few signs on the wall she made her way outside. The automatic doors opened up for her and she winced a little at the bright sun. It had been so long since she had seen it that the rays that met her face made her wince. She rubbed at her eyes for a few moments, waiting until she adjusted to the brightness that surrounded her.

But when she finally did she wished she hadn’t.

It wasn’t just the hospital that was ruined, no. The streets around Rey were in a total state of disaster. There were lines and lines of cars on the road without anybody in them. Trash littered the cement. Grass hadn’t been cut. There was quietness. Total quietness. Rey couldn’t even hear the chirping of birds in the skies. Fear began to fill her up as she took slow steps along the road, spinning around and walking backward as she took in the empty streets. New York City had never been so quiet. It wasn’t _supposed_ to be quiet, but the city that never slept seemed to have finally done exactly that.

How long had she been asleep for?

Rey carried on walking, letting the sun graze her skin as she picked up the pace. No matter where she looked, she found no one and nothing. Buildings looked empty. The roads weren’t busy – there wasn’t a single person driving around. Rey eventually made it to a motorway, and she hoped that she would stumble upon at least one person in the sea of abandoned cars, but she was left with silence. She looked to her sides to see a long stretch of woods and wondered for a second if the trees were even home to animals anymore. The thought made her grip her bag of food and drinks a little tighter in fear.

“What is going _on_?” whispered Rey, shaking her head in disbelief. “What is _happening_?”

Rey stopped in her spot, breathing in deeply for a couple seconds. She had walked quite far from the hospital to the motorway. As she got her breath back she noticed something in the corner of her eye, something inside one of the cars. An evacuation notice. Rey was about to scan the rest of the car when she heard a noise behind her. The only other noise she had heard since waking up that didn’t belong to her.

She gasped, her eyes wide as she stared at the woods around her. That was where the noise had come from. As she squinted her eyes she could see two swaying figures stumbling around.

“Hey!” yelled out Rey, waving her arms about. The items in her bag tussled around. “Hey, I need help!”

They hadn’t noticed Rey until she began to call out to them. Both of them turned to look at her at the same time, their angry eyes locking onto hers. That was when Rey noticed what they really looked like. She took in their dishevelled hair and rotting flesh and torn clothes. Their skin looked white… Except for their chins. Their chins were covered in blood as their lips parted to let out heavy, thick drops of the crimson liquid.

And then they started to move. Fast. Rey gasped, her heart racing as they began to move towards her, their feet fast against the grass as they darted at her. Rey turned around in a huff, ready to run, ready to sprint off down the road when she heard another noise. It was the sound of an engine and an ear-piercing horn, and when she looked behind her she saw a looming, black Land Rover. It collided with the two people with an almighty smacking noise, their bodies falling under the wheels as the driver rode right over them. 

Rey whimpered at the sight of the blood on the road. What the hell was going on? She felt like she was dreaming but the sweat on her body told her that everything that was happening was very much real. There seemed to be blood everywhere. On the ground, on the black car. Rey was quickly filling up with dread and she hoped that whoever the hell was in the car hadn’t noticed her presence. Moving as quickly as she could, Rey ducked down behind a ruined, red car, panting as she pressed herself to the warm metal. Her fingers shook and her knees felt ready to buckle, so she pressed them to the ground as she hunched down and prayed for the best. For hope. For someone to come along and help her.

But she heard the sound of a car door opening, and then there were footsteps along the ground. Heavy ones. The sound made her shake a little more.

“I know you’re there. I know you’re hiding,” said the person.

A man. A man with a deep voice. Rey winced.

“Don’t fuck with me. I know you’re behind that car. Stand up. Drop any and all weapons you have. Come out with your hands up.”

Biting her lip in worry, Rey ditched the bag and stood up shakily. She felt like she would collapse any second. As she stood up properly she let out a gasp as she saw a tall, dark haired man with a gun in his hand. Rey quickly put her own hands up, her skin coated in a layer of sweat.

“Please… Please… I… I didn’t do anything wrong! Please don’t hurt me! Please!” Rey was begging – not quite sure what else to do upon seeing the looming man with a weapon in his hand.

The man looked at Rey curiously before taking a few steps towards her. They were slow, cautious steps. “I want you to give me any weapons you have,” he said.

“Weapons? What? I… I don’t have any. I don’t have any weapons,” Rey said as she shook her head.

The man let out a huff and walked over to Rey. She let out a little whimper as he moved towards her, his big hands running over her body and digging into her pockets. Not a single weapon was found – Rey knew he wasn’t going to stumble upon anything.

The man took a step back, his gun still in hand. “Alright, you have no weapons on you – that just means your group is hiding around here somewhere. Tell me where they are.”

Rey felt the urge to cry. What was he going on about? Why would she have weapons? Why would she have a group? She shook her head at him again. “I don’t know what you mean. I don’t have a group. I don’t have anyone. I have no idea what’s going on!”

The man eyed Rey up and down and tilted his head at her. “You’re not exactly trustworthy. I don’t think you realise how suspicious you’re coming across right now – you better work on those acting skills. Are they in the woods? I bet they are. If you think you’re gonna get your hands on my car and food and weapons you got another thing coming.”

“I haven’t got a group,” Rey said in a whisper. She realised then just how alone she was. When she woke up there wasn’t a single soul around her and the fact had finally sunk in. “I don’t have anyone. I’m all alone. I literally just woke up. I was in hospital; I was in a coma and now I’m… Now I’m all by myself. When I woke up the hospital was totally empty. No note, no nothing.” Rey’s eyes were wide as she spoke. Not because she was trying to get the man to believe her, but because she didn’t know how else to tell her story without getting overwhelmed.

The dark-haired stranger finally lowered his gun, and Rey couldn’t help but let out a little sigh of relief. Thank God.

“Alright,” he said with a nod. “Alright, I believe you. I’m sorry, you just can never be sure with the way the world is now. It’s hard to trust people. My name’s Ben, by the way.”

“I’m Rey,” she said with a small smile.

“Where are you off to?”

Rey shrugged. “I don’t really have any plans. I don’t know where I’m going.”

“Well, you’re free to tag along with me if you want,” Ben said lowly. “I could use the company.”

It didn’t take Rey long to think about it. It was either the man or nothing – it was either the man or she would be left wandering around the streets, with those _things_ ready to attack. Zombies. With the rush and fear of those two creatures chasing after Rey, she finally understood what was going on. They weren’t people. They weren’t just wild-eyed killers – they had been humans once. Now they were walking around with a hunger for blood.

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Rey said softly. She grabbed her bag of junk food and followed Ben into the big car, feeling some sense of protection when she shut the door. At least the outside world couldn’t get her for a little while. As scary as it all was, as heart breaking as it was to see the world destroyed, she was thankful to have Ben by her side.

As empty as the world was, she still had someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this new story I'm working on. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. It would be greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Rey couldn’t help but widen her eyes at the figures she saw. As Ben carried on driving down the road, zooming past empty cars and buildings, Rey’s eyes kept falling on them. The zombies. They were walking slowly, limping here and there with their lips parted as blood spilled down their chins. Rey had to wince. With a sigh she turned to face Ben, taking in his eyes that seemed to be narrowed in concentration. His hands gripped the wheel tightly, his dark hair swept back as he focused on the road.

“Can you tell me what happened?” Rey asked quietly. “How did this happen? How did everything turn into… Into _that_?” Rey muttered, nodding her head to the window.

Ben copied Rey’s action from before: he let out a heavy sigh. “I… I don’t have a proper answer. I don’t know if anyone does, really. Things were normal the night before… At least to me they seemed to be. I woke up the next morning, going through the same old routine as I got ready for work… But then I saw them. The people… You can’t even call them that anymore. They’re not people. They didn’t look like people. Their skin looked old. Their limbs were missing. Their mouths were covered in blood. I understood then and there what had happened… I knew the world was going to change at that point. That was around two weeks ago, give or take. Things haven’t changed since…”

With trembling lips Rey shook her head, unable to comprehend what Ben was telling her. How could things turn so bad so fast? “The only reason I was at hospital was because I got hurt at work. I had a really bad accident. Everything happened so fast. All I remember is waking up in a hospital bed before I passed out… And then when I finally woke up, the world had gone to hell. The hospital was empty. No nurses, no doctors, no other patients… Just me. I thought it would be different outside, but that was even worse. Cars were abandoned, the streets were a mess… And then I saw them. Those people coming from the woods. _Zombies_. They looked ready to kill me,” Rey said with a harsh whisper. Saying the words out loud just made it seem all the more real.

“Yeah. The world is kinda fucked now,” Ben muttered.

Then there was silence. And it wasn’t a comfortable one. Rey found herself struggling to come up with a response to Ben’s comment, and instead just bit her lip as they travelled further down the road. She tucked some hair behind her ear and licked at her lips, realising then just how dry her mouth seemed to be. When was the last time she had something to drink? Her stomach ached a little as well.

“Do you have anything to eat?” Rey wondered quietly. “And maybe to drink? Sorry, I just… I haven’t had a proper meal in a while.”

“Yeah, there should be a bag behind your seat,” Ben said, nodding towards the back seats. “It’s nothing nutritional. Just some candy bars and soda. That’s all I got, though.”

“Trust me, that’s totally fine.” Rey reached behind her, stretching her arms until the tips of her fingers grazed along a plastic bag. She pulled at it until it was in her lap, digging through the items that Ben had collected. He wasn’t lying when he said he didn’t have anything nutritional, but Rey was so thirsty she couldn’t bring herself to care. Instead she grabbed a can of Coke and a Mars Bar from the bag, before placing the plastic back in the back seat as she thanked Ben. The Coke was warm but that didn’t matter too much as the sugary liquid hit her tongue. She gulped the dark juice down quickly, thankful to have some sugar in her – she was hoping it would give her some energy. After munching down on the Mars Bar, Rey turned to look at Ben curiously.

“Where are you going exactly?” she wondered. “You know, since there’s nowhere really to go anymore.

“I’m getting low on food and drinks,” Ben replied. “I’m gonna have to do a search, so I’m going to find some houses to look through. We need supplies if we want to survive.”

That makes sense, thought Rey. “Well, is it okay if I help? I _did_ eat some of your supplies…”

Ben gripped the wheel a little tighter and stared at Rey for a lingering moment, before his dark eyes finally got settled back on the road. “You can help. Just stay close to me. You can’t wonder off on your own, okay?”

“Okay,” Rey nodded.

They drove in silence for the next few minutes, with neither of them talking at all. Rey had her chin in her hand, her eyes wide as she took in the destroyed world around her. Ben rounded a corner and began to slow down, and when Rey looked to her left she saw what Ben had been looking for. They had pulled up into a street with four double story houses. The area was probably nice before the world had been overtaken by the undead, but at that point the road was littered with paper and trash and glass. Ben pulled into a driveway before parking his car and getting out, with Rey following his actions. Once the doors were shut Ben locked the car and quickly walked around to the back of it, with Rey right behind him.

A low clicking noise made Rey stare down at the boot Ben was opening, and her eyes quickly widened when she saw what Ben had back there: a whole stockpile of weapons. Rey had never seen so many guns in her life. She scanned each and every one of the items, taking in the different sized knives and varied types of guns.

“Whoa,” was all Rey could say.

“Yeah, you need to be prepared in a world like this,” said Ben. He picked up a small pistol, eyeing the gun before staring at Rey. “You know how to use one?”

Rey nodded. “Mhm.”

But Ben let out a hesitant hiss and shook his head. “Just in case…” He grabbed a knife, laying it gently on Rey’s palms. “You never know when you’ll need an extra weapon.”

Ben grabbed his own gun and knife before shutting the boot. With Rey behind him, he led the way up the pathway to the house. Rey watched as Ben pressed his ear to the door, his eyes narrowed in concentration, like he was trying to hear just the tiniest of noises.

“It seems empty,” Ben whispered. Ben leaned back a little and kicked at the door, slamming his heavy boot against it over and over until it snapped open. Looking over his shoulder, Ben gave Rey a serious look. “Stay close to me. Don’t run off. Okay?” he asked. Ben walked forwards, his head darting left and right as he observed the hallway.

As Rey walked into the house, right behind Ben, she realised how eerily quiet it was. The walls were covered in photos of what looked like a once happy family, but Rey knew they must have been long gone – whether they left the city or succumbed to the monsters in it…

Sticking close to Ben, Rey watched as he darted into room after room, his gun aimed in front of him and his breathing steady. He was making sure they wouldn’t stumble upon any surprises. Once the dining room, living room, and laundry room were clear, Rey let Ben walk a few feet in front of her until he disappeared around a corner. Rey had found some stairs and was feeling a little curious as she went up them as quietly as possible. She made sure to walk on the tips of her toes, her hand gripping the railing lightly as she let Ben carry on moving around the lower floor of the house.

There was a room at the top of the stairs that got her attention. The door was wide open and she stepped inside, eyeing the brightly coloured quilt cover. The room looked like it belonged to a kid. The walls were covered in posters of superheros and the floor had a few toys scattered along it. Rey couldn’t help but feel a little sad. Who knew what happened to the poor child?

She made her way to the desk at the side of the room, picking up a little action figure and smiling at it sadly. The room was quiet and peaceful and Rey was thankful to have just a little bit of an escape from the terrifying outside world. It was nice to have a distraction, even if it was only for a little while. Her fingers ran along the action figure, wondering about the child who had owned it and hoping that they were okay. Just when she was about to put it down she heard a noise behind her. A very distinctive noise. Whoever was behind her was growling.

Turning around, Rey let out a shrill scream, her fingers holding onto the desk behind her tightly. Panic was quickly taking over as she took in the figure before her: their skin was covered in wounds and their eyes were sunken in and they were looking at Rey as if they had never seen anything so delicious.

“Oh God,” whispered Rey. “Oh God, please, please, please.”

Pushing herself further up against the desk, Rey was ready to let out another ear-piercing scream when the figure before her suddenly widened its eyes. There was a bang, and a gargle, and a splattering of blood as the zombie’s head jolted forward. Rey gasped as the zombie hit the floor with a thud, revealing a broody looking Ben at the doorway. He had his hands on his gun and had been aiming it right at the thing’s head. Rey was panting, her eyes fluttering shut as relief slowly filled her up.

“What did I tell you?” muttered Ben. “I told you to stay close. I told you not to run off.”

Rey nodded shakily, her eyes snapping open as she stared back at Ben. Guilt hit her at that. “I’m sorry. I… I’m sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking… I’m sorry, Ben.”

Ben let out a sigh. “It’s okay, don’t worry about it. Just don’t do it again.”

“I won’t. Don’t worry, I won’t.”

“Good. I found some food and drinks, by the way. And I’ve secured the rest of the house. Let’s look around some more, just in case I missed anything,” said Ben. “And then we can hit the other houses. We need to get as much food as we can.”

Rey wrapped her arms around herself and nodded before Ben led the way. Ben had gotten a lot of food from the first house, and after digging through the others they managed to find some chocolate bars, canned food, and a few packets of chips. Rey had also stumbled upon a few cans and bottled water – while making sure to stick by Ben. By the time they were done scavenging through the houses the sun had set.

“What do we do now?” she wondered.

“Driving in the dark isn’t something I like to do,” he told her as they placed all their newly found supplies in the backseat. “We’re gonna have to stay here if that’s alright.”

“Yeah, I get it. That’s fine.”

“You can sleep in the backseat. There should be a blanket back there. It’s not luxury, but it’s as good as it’ll get while staying safe.”

Rey frowned and shook her head. Ben had already saved her life – twice. If anyone deserved to actually have the comfortable spot in the car (as comfortable as a back seat could get), it was Ben. “Are you sure? You don’t have to do that. I don’t mind sleeping in the front seat.”

“It’s fine, Rey,” Ben said with the smallest of smiles. “Take the back seat. I’m fine with the front. Come on, get in. It’s getting darker and darker.”

“Thank you,” Rey said softly. She made her way into the back, avoiding the supplies they had placed on the floor and grabbing a blanket that had been folded up on the side. Ben wasn’t lying when he said it wasn’t luxury, but she wasn’t about to complain. Rey was nothing but thankful for everything Ben had done to her. As her head rested against the seat, she let out a sigh of relief. There was an ache in her back and legs and it felt good to finally lay down, especially with the blanket on top of her. As she held it close and brought it up to her chin, she watched as Ben shut the door for her and climbed into the front seat, before shutting his own. With the sound of a click, Rey knew the doors were locked, and a sense of security met her. She felt safe around Ben.

“Good night, Ben,” Rey whispered, her eyes slowly fluttering shut.

“Night, Rey,” Ben replied, his voice just as soft.

That was the last thing Rey remembered before she fell asleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. It would be greatly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the sound of the car moving that woke Rey up. One of her legs was sticking out, her shoe pressing against the floor of the car. She shifted slowly, groaning softly as she sat up, her eyes landing on the windows and watching as the car zoomed past building after building. A little smile graced Rey’s face as she looked at the back of Ben’s head. He was staring right ahead, his eyes stuck on the road and his hands grasping the wheel tight. Not wanting to sit in the back seat all on her own, Rey shifted so she could climb into the front, getting settled next to Ben.

“Good morning,” she said softly.

“Morning, Rey,” Ben replied. “You sleep good?”

“As good as one can sleep in the back seat of a car,” Rey said with a smile. “Where are you going?”

“Petrol station. We’re running low on fuel quick and we need to get some more. I’m hoping there’ll be a petrol station around here somewhere. Hopefully they have some cars with gas in it.”

Rey nodded at him. She hadn’t even thought about running low on fuel. She realised then that everything was going to be so much harder – finding food, finding gas, finding water. The whole world was different now.

As Rey pressed her back further against the seat she rested her hands on her stomach. It was making a low grumbling sound, but Rey knew the sound was only going to get louder the longer they drove.

“Would it be okay if I ate some of the food we found yesterday? And have some of the drinks?” Rey asked shyly.

Ben turned to look at her, shooting her a small smile. “You don’t have to ask, you know? Go for it. Can you hand me a soda while you’re at it?”

With a smile on her face Rey reached behind her, her arm stretched out until her fingers grazed the plastic bag. She picked it up, digging out a soda for herself and handing another over to Ben. Her eyes lit up a little when she saw a tin of chocolate pudding, her tongue licking her top lip for a second. It didn’t take her long to pull at the ring at the top of the tin, her eyes shutting as the smell of chocolate hit her. Rey dug into it, thankful to have something in her stomach – plus the sweet taste of the pudding wasn’t too bad either. As Ben continued to drive Rey made sure to save him a little: she was thankful for the man next to her and she knew she might not have even had access to any food if it wasn’t for him.

“You want some?” Rey asked with a sweet smile. “I saved some for you.”

Ben’s eyes scanned the tin in Rey’s hand for a second. “You don’t want it?”

“We can share.”

“Thanks, Rey,” Ben said with a smile, grabbing the tin from her with his right hand. Using his left hand, he held the wheel.

“You’re welcome.”

Things were quiet after that. Rey wished for a second that she hadn’t have eaten her pudding so quick, because then at least she would have had something to do during their awkward silence. Instead she sat there and watched the empty roads as Ben drove, on the hunt for a petrol station. Ten minutes of pure silence between the two new acquaintances passed before Ben suddenly spoke up.

“There, I see one,” Ben said with excitement in his voice.

Rey perked up in her seat, spying the red and white petrol station and the cars out the front. There were four of them, and if they were lucky, they’d get enough fuel for the car for a little while longer. Once Ben had parked the car and got out Rey quickly followed him, not quite sure what else to do. She watched as he opened up the boot, pulling out a red jerry can and a long, clear tube. He then reached for one of the many guns he had lined up in the boot, handing it to Rey.

“Think you can keep a look out while I check out these cars for petrol?” he asked seriously.

Giving him a nod, Rey took the gun from him. “I’ve got you covered, don’t worry.”

Rey watched as Ben walked over to the first car. It was a silver Holden, and he got down on his knees in front of the fuel tank, opening it up with a low grunt before he grabbed the tube. After shoving it into the tank he sucked at the end for a few moments before he quickly darted his head back. Placing his thumb over the end, he waited until the jerry can was in perfect position before letting go, allowing the liquid to spill out to be collected.

As Ben got to work Rey made sure to dart her eyes from left to right, hoping no zombie would creep up on her from behind. Any little sound she heard would make her widen her eyes and stare straight at the direction the noise came from, but she would always let out a sigh of relief when nothing came into view. She figured it was just the wind.

Her foot began to tap on the ground as Ben was about to get started on the third car, but he suddenly stood up. Rey stepped forward, her heart beating fast as she saw the panic on his face.

“We gotta go,” said Ben abruptly. He grabbed the jerry can and pipe and ran over to the open boot.

“What? Why? What’s wrong?” Rey asked.

“Behind us. There’s a huge herd coming,” Ben said, nodding to the end of the road as he placed the supplies back in the boot.

Following his gaze, Rey let out a gasp when she saw what Ben was talking about. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw what seemed like dozens and dozens of zombies coming towards them. That was the most she had ever seen, and the terror on her face showed that.

“Come on, get in!” yelled out Ben.

Giving him a shaky nod, Rey made her way into the car, shutting the door in an instant. She bit on a finger nervously as they began to speed away, with Rey’s eyes stuck on the rear-view mirror. Bit by bit the crowd of zombies slowly faded away, and while Rey was relieved, the shock from so many being near her made her heart beat fast. Ben carried on driving, putting some distance between the car and the zombies until he suddenly stopped in the middle of the road.

“Wait here,” Ben told her as he pushed his door open. “I’m gonna go fill up the car. I shouldn’t be too long.”

Rey nodded, watching in the side view mirror as Ben opened up the boot and grabbed the jerry can. She wasn’t sure how much fuel he had managed to get in such a short time, but it seemed like a decent amount. Tapping her fingers against the arm rest, Rey waited until Ben got back in the car and turned the engine on. His face lit up with a smile, his hands slamming against the wheel in victory.

“Looks like we got a full tank,” Ben grinned. “Awesome. We should be set for a while longer.”

A little spark of happiness hit Rey at that. It was good to see Ben happy about something – even if it was just because the fuel tank was full. They carried on driving in silence, with nothing but the hum of the car for them to listen to. Rey had her head pressed against the window, feeling somewhat calm when something in the distance made her sit up. Zombies. There were five of them. Rey was thankful for the safety of the car.

They moved closer and closer, but that was when Rey realised that it wasn’t five zombies. It was _four_ _zombies_ and _one_ _man_. There was a large stick in his hand, and he was using it to try and slam it against the zombies that were crowding around him, but Rey knew that wasn’t going to hold them off for much longer. The man’s face was all red, his skin as flushed as the hair on his head.

“We have to stop!” Rey cried out, pointing at the man through the window. “We have to help him!”

Ben sucked in a sharp breath, shaking his head. “No,” was all he said.

“What do you mean no? Why? He needs help!”

“Look, I have trust issues, okay? I can’t help everyone I come across.”

With a frown on her face Rey crossed her arms over her chest. “Well, why did you help me then?”

There was a moment of silence between the two of them, with Rey waiting for the answer. She was genuinely curious about what his response was going to be, but instead of answering he just stopped the car.

“Fine,” he muttered out.

It didn’t take Ben long to take action. He shot out of the car, pulling out a gun from his pocket as he aimed it at the zombie. One, two, three, four. The shots were loud and the bullets zoomed out, hitting the zombies in the neck. Rey joined in, aiming her gun at the creatures and pulling the trigger until the bleeding zombies hit the ground with thuds.

“Oh, thank you so much!” the ginger man cried out. “Thank you!”

“Yeah, yeah, just get in the car,” Ben said with a mutter as he turned back to the vehicle.

Rey and the man followed suit, jumping into the car and shutting the doors. Once in the front seat Rey turned around with a warm, welcoming smile. “So, what’s your name?”

“I’m Hux,” the man panted. His eyes were wide and he was huffing in his seat.

“I’m Rey, and this is Ben,” Rey said with a nod.

“Rey, Ben… Thank you so much for the help! I have no idea what I would have done if it wasn’t for you two,” the man said with a weak smile.

“You don’t have to thank us. You’re totally welcome.” Rey turned back around, thankful that someone else was going to be hanging around. Ben began to take off down the road and a few moments passed before Rey became curious about Hux. “So, Hux, why were you out there all on your own?” she wondered. She didn’t get an answer, though. All she got was silence, and when she turned around she let out a gasp. Hux wasn’t Hux anymore. His eyes were red and his skin looked torn and he let out a distinctive growl. A scream left Rey’s mouth that alerted Ben, who turned around to see just what made her so frightened.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” he snapped, slamming on the breaks.

Rey’s hands shook as she watched Ben get out of the car with ease. He moved confidently as he grabbed Hux by the sleeve of his shirt, yanking the growling zombie out so he was on the ground. Rey heard Ben’s gun click, and then came an almighty bang that made Rey jump in her seat. As he got settled back in the car he let out a little huff before looking over at Rey.

“And that’s why I have trust issues,” he said simply. “I don’t know who’s been bitten. And when you don’t know, stuff like that happens.”

Biting her lip, Rey nodded at Ben. She hadn’t meant to cause any trouble. All she wanted to do was help the stranger. “I’m sorry, Ben.”

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it,” shrugged Ben.

He started the car again, filling the vehicle up with that humming noise Rey had quickly gotten used to. It was weirdly soothing, and with her head against the window her eyes began to flutter shut. She was exhausted – especially after the whole Hux situation. It was crazy how a person’s life could change so fast. One moment they were normal and then the next they were a wild eyed, blood thirsty zombie. With that thought in her mind Rey fell asleep, letting Ben drive her to a destination she wasn’t sure of.

******

The first thing Rey noticed when she woke up was that the car wasn’t moving and that the sun had set. The next thing she noticed was a noise she had never heard before: Ben crying. As her eyes slowly opened she watched as he held a photo tightly in his hands, his eyes narrowed and wet and his cheeks stained with tears. He was sniffling as he stared down at the photograph in his grasp.

“Ben?” Rey murmured. “What’s wrong?”

Ben suddenly jolted, shoving the photo into his jacket pocket as he quickly wiped at his eyes. “Nothing. Nothing, I’m fine.”

But Rey knew a lie when she heard one. She reached forward, shoving her hand into Ben’s pocket and pulling out the photo he had been so focused on. She eyed it curiously, zeroing in on the image of Ben who was smiling back at her. Two people were standing next to him, looking just as happy.

“Are they your parents?” whispered Rey.

Ben let out a long sigh and nodded before sadness seemed to hit him again. Another long, loud cry left his lips, his hands roughly wiping at his eyes.

“What happened to them?” she wondered.

As Ben let out a shaky breath he stared ahead of him, like he had to prepare himself for what he was about to say. “It was my fault. I was too slow, I was too late and… And it’s all my fault.”

“No, Ben, it’s not your fault,” said Rey as she shook her head.

“No, it is. It is my fault. You know I… I didn’t have the best relationship with my parents. We would fight all the time. Especially me and my dad. We would have a go at each other every chance we got. But the second I found out about all this zombie shit I went straight for them. I tried to find them. I tried to save them. And for a while I thought everything was okay. They were alive. They seemed _safe_,” Ben said as he shook his head. “But then my mother told me something. That some guy attacked the two of them. He bit them. He infected them. She showed me the bite marks. And then I had to just sit there, watching the light drain from my parents’ eyes as they laid there in bed together.”

Rey could feel her lips shaking as she looked at Ben. The pain in his voice made her chest ache. “I’m so sorry, Ben.”

“Me too. My parents did tell me something, though… They had a dying wish, and of course, I was going to do everything in my power to make that wish come true. They told me to save the next person who needed help. That’s all they wanted. Just for me to help the next person I came across… And that person was you, Rey,” Ben said softly. “That’s why I saved you. That’s why I helped you. That’s what they wanted before… Before they died. I had to kill them. I didn’t want them to be zombies. I couldn’t let them become one of those _things_.”

As Ben sobbed loudly Rey rushed forward, wrapping her arms around him as she pulled him close against her. She held his shaking form tight, rubbing her hands up and down his back. She understood then why Ben had to save her. Why it was _her_ that he helped.

“I can’t imagine how hard that must have been for you,” Rey said softly when she pulled away from Ben. “I’ve never really had a family. I grew up in a care home without a family to look after me. Without a family who cared about me.”

Ben nodded before wiping at his eyes, clearing his throat as he sat back against his seat. “It’s getting late. We should get some sleep. I’m pretty tired.”

“Okay,” Rey said with a sad smile. She gave Ben one last hug, making sure to hold him tight before she moved over to the backseat. As she got settled and laid down, she whispered out one last word to the man who had saved her life. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Rey,” Ben said back to her.

Rey was too tired to keep her eyes open any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter.
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. It will be greatly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW WARNING!!

“Good morning, Ben,” was the first thing Rey said when she woke up the next day. She stretched her arms over her head before immediately feeling a familiar ache in her stomach. Eating chocolate bars and drinking soda everyday didn’t exactly mean Rey was getting any proper meals, but she knew she had no choice. So she reached for the plastic bag stacked with drinks and chips and other treats, before grabbing a chocolate bar and a bottle of water.

“Morning, Rey,” Ben said with a small smile. As usual he was driving, his eyes on the road and his hands holding onto the wheel tightly.

Rey smiled back before peeling open the chocolate bar and licking her lips at it. She bit into it, chewing it with a soft moan and eating it quicker than she had ever consumed anything before. She finished her meal by washing it all down with some water that was surprisingly somewhat cold.

“So, where are we headed off to today?” asked Rey when she was done with her breakfast.

“There’s a supermarket I wanna check out. It’s huge, and I wanna get some more supplies. You know, food and drinks and whatever else we come across. It’s survival of the fittest now, and the only way to survive is if we have enough food,” Ben explained.

Pressing her lips together, Rey just nodded. What Ben said was true. They’d need as much food and drinks as possible – though Rey had no idea what shopping in the zombie apocalypse would be like. She pressed her back against the seat with a sigh, biting at her nail as her and Ben drove in silence. The roads were empty but the drive was still long and it took just under an hour for them to pull up in front of the giant building. Rey leaned forward, squinting at the words that were staring back at her: Bill’s Grocers.

The sound of Ben’s door clicking open alerted Rey. She watched him get out of the car and quickly followed him, going along with his usual routine of grabbing some weapons before he locked up the car. As he shoved his own weapons into his pocket, he handed a knife and gun over to Rey, eyeing her seriously.

“Don’t run off this time, okay?” said Ben. “I mean it. Stay close to me.”

Rey bit her lip and nodded. “I will, don’t worry.”

The two of them turned, walking towards the grocery store and staring at it cautiously. There was no way to get in through the front door, but as they circled around the building they found a broken window. It wasn’t ideal, but it would have to do. It was Ben who made the first move, climbing into it with ease before he helped Rey inside.

The first thing Rey noticed was how eerily quiet the whole place was. Rey had never seen a grocery store look so empty. They walked through some aisles, with Rey making sure to stay close to Ben when he suddenly stopped in his tracks.

There they were. Two zombies. Rey sucked in a sharp breath as Ben walked over to them with ease, shoving his knife into their heads. They both fell to the ground with soft thuds. Rey wondered for a second how Ben got so damn good at killing zombies when she saw a shopping bag on the ground. It was a re-usable one and she quickly handed it over to Ben. They moved through the aisles, taking the food and drinks from them when Rey started to lag behind. She stood behind Ben, watching as he reached to his sides to grab some cans and packets before Rey felt hands on her. Strong hands. They yanked at her, pulling her back roughly as Rey let out a shriek. With wide eyes she watched as Ben turned around, anger on his face as he took in the scene before him.

Rey whimpered when she felt something cold press to her head. She gulped when she realised what it was. A gun. As Rey’s lips trembled she looked at Ben who quickly raised his gun, aiming at the man who was gripping Rey harshly. Craning her neck, Rey looked behind her to see who was holding her. The man looked like he was full of rage, like he had the power to do anything to Rey without a care. There was a look of darkness in his eyes.

“Fucking let her go,” Ben said. “Let. Her. Go.”

“Mm, I don’t think so,” the man said with a snarl. “I want this pretty, little thing. I don’t care about you. I’ll leave you all alone. Just give me the girl.”

Ben shook his head in anger, holding the gun tighter in his hands. “No. Not happening. I’ll give you whatever you want. Anything. Just not her.”

“Fine,” scoffed the man. “I guess I’ll just kill her then – that way no one can have her.”

Rey felt her heart skip a beat at that. She was sweating, her skin feeling all hot and her knees shaking as the man seemed to hold onto her tighter.

“Wait!” Ben suddenly yelled out, his eyes wide with fear. “Behind you. Shit. There’s two of ‘em!”

Rey gasped as the man removed the gun from her head. He aimed it behind him, with Rey still full of fear and panic. There was a loud bang and Rey winced as the sound hit her. The man gripping her fell to the floor, his hands no longer on her as Rey finally felt like she could breathe. Rey stepped forward, her chest heaving as she stared down at the bleeding man.

“Oh my God,” she whispered. “That was so close, Ben. I…”

“I know,” Ben told her. “But we gotta go. We need to leave. He might have a group, and if they’re anything like that asshole, then they’re gonna be trouble.”

With a shaky nod Rey agreed, and Ben shot one last glare at the man before going back to the broken window. As Ben walked away Rey quickly ran her hands over the dead man’s body. Her fingers dug into his pockets and her eyebrows rose when she felt something hard. Pulling the object out, she held it in front of her. It was a flip knife. Rey was certain that at some point it was going to come in handy, so she pushed it into her pocket before running after Ben.

Ben quickly packed the car with all the food and drinks they found, with Rey getting seated inside. Her heart was still racing after what had just happened, but she was so thankful for the new man in her life. If it wasn’t for Ben, she had no idea where she would be.

******

Night time came quickly. Rey was in the back seat of the car, feeling somewhat relaxed despite the whole ordeal of the day, but she still couldn’t bring herself to fall asleep. Ben was at the front, eating from a can of beans they had found earlier. Rey waited for him to finish up before she worked up the courage to ask him something.

“Can you come sit with me?” she asked softly. “I can’t sleep.”

Looking at her with soft eyes, Ben spoke up. “Are you sure you want me back there?”

“Mhm. I trust you, Ben.”

A second later Ben nodded before slowly moving into the backseat, getting settled next to Rey. They both sat there quietly, not speaking for a long moment as Rey bit into her bottom lip. There was something on her mind. Something she had to get off her chest.

“I just wanted to say thank you,” said Rey. “You know, for saving me earlier.”

Ben shrugged. “You’re welcome, Rey. I wasn’t going to let that man near you. He only wanted you for one thing and one thing only.”

“I know,” nodded Rey before a small smile graced her face. “It was pretty funny how he fell for your prank, though.”

“Yeah, I’m glad it worked out,” Ben said with a hearty laugh.

The sound of his laughter was contagious and soon Rey couldn’t help but join in. As they both sat there, their backs pressed up against the seats, they both let out loud laughs. They chuckled, with Rey’s eyes filling up with tears until they locked onto Ben’s. Soon they were just staring at each other, getting lost in each other’s gazes. The laughter stopped but Rey sent Ben a sweet smile, and she loved the way he smiled right back. He leaned in closer, his hands on her cheeks as he pulled her in that little bit more. The gap was closed. Ben pressed his lips to Rey’s with a soft sigh, and all it took was a short moment for Rey to kiss him right back.

It started off slow and gentle and sweet, like their lips were getting used to each other, but soon the passion grew. Ben placed his big hands on Rey’s hips, pulling her into his lap. The two of them moaned at that, with Ben growling into Rey’s mouth. The only reason Rey pulled away was to let out a request. A desperate one.

“Oh, please. I want you to fuck me. Please,” she begged with wide eyes.

“Wait, are you sure?” whispered Ben.

“Mm, yes,” nodded Rey. “We… We might not be here for much longer. We might die soon. But I want to know what you feel like before that happens. I just want to feel you, Ben.”

“Okay,” Ben said with a nod.

Rey bit her lip and got off his lap – even though she loved how close she was to him – and pulled off her clothes. Ben did the same, leaving them both bare and exposed, with Rey all wet for Ben and Ben all hard for Rey. Quickly getting back into his lap, their lips met again, with the kiss so much more heated than before. With his big hands he ran them along Rey’s hips, until he got them settled on her breasts. He squeezed at them before tugging at her nipples, pinching them slightly as Rey moaned.

Placing her hands on Ben’s shoulders, Rey shifted herself up that little bit more so the swollen tip of Ben’s cock was pressing against her soaked slit. As she sunk down on him, letting his thick cock fill her up inch by inch, her eyes fluttered shut. They both moaned as Rey pushed herself down all the way, her entrance filled to the brim with Ben’s shaft. It took her a moment to get used to the wonderful, stretched out feeling, but soon she started to move herself along his cock. Her hips rocked while Ben wrapped his arms around her back, his lips all over her neck and face and lips. Like he couldn’t get enough of her.

They let out moans in unison, their lips meeting in a passionate, heat filled kiss as Rey began to bounce on Ben’s length. Suddenly Ben pushed into Rey, sliding his cock right into her soaked slit, and Rey couldn’t help the cry of pleasure that left her lips. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as Ben began to fuck her, his long length stretching her out in the most delicious way.

“Oh, Ben!” she screamed out. “Mm, yes! Faster. Please, oh, fuck me faster!”

Ben gripped Rey’s ass tight, lifting her up and moving her so her back was against the seats. Her legs spread wide as Ben began to push in and out of her, filling her up to the brim with each thrust of his shaft. As they kissed he moved faster, harder, his cock pumping into her as her tight lips wrapped right around him, holding onto him tight. Rey whimpered against Ben’s lips and placed her hands on Ben’s shoulders, pulling them around him before she raked her nails down his big, broad back.

“You feel so fucking good, Rey,” he muttered, his forehead against Rey’s. “Mm, fuck you feel so fucking good. So tight. Fuck, oh, fuck.”

“Mm, Ben!”

He kept pounding into her, his tip pressing against that sweet spot inside of her each and every time. It was bringing her closer and closer to the edge, her toes curling as Ben worked his length into her. Her orgasm was blooming quickly, and she couldn’t help but let Ben know. She couldn’t even keep the words to herself – she was so desperate, so in love with what Ben was doing to her body.

“Mm, I’m so close,” she whined. “Oh, Ben, I’m so close!”

“Fuck, Rey,” he grunted. He moved faster at that, fucking her hard, fucking her good. He knew exactly what to do, exactly how to work his cock into Rey so his tip kept hitting that special spot. As he grinded his hips, circling himself as he buried himself deep inside of Rey, she suddenly let out a high-pitched moan.

As Rey’s eyes rolled into the back of her head she knew what was happening. She was cumming, and her eyes shut tight as the feeling took over. Every part of her body felt like it was on fire, but especially her centre. Her already soaked slit seemed to turn even wetter, her lips gripping onto Ben tightly. His own movements had slowed down, and instead of thrusting into Rey with everything he had, he was pushing into her slowly and softly. His lips were soft as well, with him giving her gentle kisses as she whimpered against him, her breathing slowly going back to what it was before. When Ben pushed into her all deep, though, he let out a loud grunt.

“Gonna fucking cum,” he muttered, moving to pull out of the whimpering girl below him.

But Rey wasn’t having any of that. She wrapped her legs around his waist, shaking her head in desperation. She pulled him in even deeper and parted her swollen lips to whisper to Ben. “Mm, no. Cum inside me. Please cum inside me. It’s okay, I had the implant injection before all of this. It’s safe. Please… Please just cum inside me. I want to feel all of you.”

Ben gave her a desperate nod right back. “Okay. Fuck, okay.”

All it took were a few more thrusts before Ben couldn’t hold on anymore. With him buried deep inside of Rey, with every inch of his cock pushed into her, he finally let loose and spilled himself inside of Rey. He grunted, shooting rope after rope of hot, sticky cum into her. With a few more pumps of his cock, Ben was spent. When he pulled out of Rey he pressed his lips to hers, kissing her slowly as he laid his big body on top of her own. They were both panting and hot and red, but they both knew it was worth it to feel each other like that.

Moving slowly, Rey ran her fingers along Ben’s hair, smiling at how wet the strands were. They were both sweaty messes. Her soft lips pressed to his forehead, giving him a kiss.

“Why don’t you sleep with me in the back tonight?” she asked him softly.

“Okay,” Ben answered with a gentle smile. His long arms reached forward, pulling at the warm blanket and wrapping it around their tired bodies. Both of them seemed to have lost all of their energy to each other. It was Ben who gave Rey the last kiss of the night. It was soft and slow, so different to their heated, wild kisses they had been sharing moments before.

But to Rey, it was still just as perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. It will be greatly appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW WARNING!!

Rey’s eyes fluttered open and she let out a small groan. She had been sleeping peacefully, with her heartbeat slow and her body all relaxed - but something had put a stop to that. Her eyes moved from left to right, looking out the windows and seeing that the sun had yet to rise. There was a heavy but comforting weight on top of her: it was Ben with his large, lanky body pressing into her own. Those arms that had been wrapped around her from before were still circled along her form, causing Rey to let out a tiny smile. Ben’s gentle breathing comforted Rey for a moment - but then she realised she could hear something else. Growling. Movements. There were loud, heavy footsteps and Rey’s eyes widened when she realised just who was responsible for the noise.

Zombies.

But from the sounds outside, she knew it wasn’t just one or two wandering around. The multiple groans told Rey one thing: there was a whole herd out there.

With her heart beating fast Rey bit her bottom lip, her finger pressing into Ben’s shoulder, tapping him over and over.

“Ben,” she said in a harsh whisper, her eyes going from his sleeping face to the windows. “Ben, wake up. Wake up. Ben, please.”

A groaning noise left Ben’s parted lips, his dark eyes slowly landing on Rey’s panicked face. “Rey? What’s wrong? What happened?”

“That noise outside… Can you hear it?”

Rey watched as Ben looked to the side, his eyes narrowing in concentration. It didn’t take long for his eyes to widen.

“Shit,” he said quietly, looking back down at Rey. “We both have to be quiet. I know this is scary, I know having a whole herd of zombies just outside the car isn’t exactly fun – but we can’t make any loud noises. We can’t let them know that we’re here,” Ben explained, his voice soft.

Nodding at him, Rey trusted his words – but the whole heap of zombies that were literally just outside the car were making Rey’s heart skip a beat. “I’m scared,” she admitted, her lips trembling a little.

Ben leaned down, his eyes slowly shutting before he pressed his lips to Rey’s. He gave her a kiss, one that was soft and sweet and slow. One that made Rey’s fear fade into nothing. She couldn’t help but let out a soft sigh into his mouth, and when he pulled away Rey felt a wave of relief run through her.

“Shh,” said Ben, his thumb running along Rey’s cheek. “It’s gonna be okay. I promise, everything’s gonna be okay. You don’t have to be scared. I’m right here. Just relax for me, Rey. Just relax.”

She believed everything he told her. There was so much sincerity in Ben’s voice that it helped soothe Rey down even more. “Okay,” she told him. 

Giving her another smile, Ben shifted down again, his lips pressing into Rey’s. “Why don’t we go back to sleep? I promise that by the time we wake up, they’ll all be gone. I’m not gonna let a single thing happen to you.”

The idea was definitely inviting, and after giving Ben a nod, Rey felt Ben pull up the blanket. It covered their heads up, creating their own little barrier from the outside world, and with Ben’s body on top of hers, Rey quickly found herself giving into comfort. Ben just felt so good on top of her, with his broad body making her feel protected.

It was enough to make her fall asleep again.

******

When Rey woke up not too long later she could feel the car moving. She could also feel the comforting feeling of the blanket on top of her. Her fingers pulled at the material, bringing it closer against her body as her eyes slowly opened. There was a little flutter in her chest when she realised Ben must have gotten up so, so carefully – because she hadn’t stirred once. And he had kept her all wrapped up in the blanket.

With a low hum Rey sat up, stretching a little before she picked up her clothes from the car floor. After getting changed in the back of the car she pushed herself forwards, leaning across the seats so her lips were up against Ben’s cheek.

“Good morning,” she murmured into his warm skin.

“Morning, Rey,” Ben replied, his morning voice a little gravelly. “How you feeling?”

“I’m okay… Just a little sore… You know… From last night,” said Rey, her cheeks going a little red.

Looking over his shoulder at Rey, he shot her a smile, before his eyes fell back on the road. Rey reached down, digging her hand through a plastic bag and pulling out a bottle of water and a bar of chocolate for her and Ben. She ate her meal in silence, taking in the low sound of the car as they made their way further down the road. Things were quiet, and Rey was taking in sights of the empty streets and buildings when something else caught her attention: zombies. _Again_. Rey was thankful there wasn’t a herd: it was just a few stray zombies wandering around on the road, but she still had every intention of avoiding them completely.

But as Ben drove further and further down the road, the car got closer to the bleeding, groaning, creatures, and before Rey knew it, she was hearing a loud, painful sounding crack right in her ears. Ben had slammed the car right into the zombies, sending them flying into the air before they hit the ground with thuds. The harsh impact caused thick splatters of blood to hit the windshield of the car, and Rey couldn’t help but wince. It wasn’t exactly easy to get used to how different the world was. Her hands shook a little, and she was certain her terror was written clear as day on her face. As Rey bit down on her bottom lip she felt the car slow down, and she looked to her side to see Ben bringing the car to a stop.

“I’m sorry,” Ben said softly, his eyes a little wide. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

Rey shook her head. “It’s okay. It’s just… Everything is still so new to me. I… I just need to get used to it.”

“I get it. Really, I do. Waking up to the whole world being different isn’t easy… I won’t do that again. Promise. I’ll just drive around them next time.”

As Rey shot Ben a smile, he leaned in, closing the gap between them and giving her a soft, slow kiss. Just like earlier.

“I’m sorry,” Ben said against her lips, before turning his attention back to the road. With the engine back on, the two of them carried on with their journey down the deserted roads. Rey and Ben literally drove for hours, and while it was peaceful and a hell of a lot better than dealing with zombies, Rey was starting to wonder if they’d come across anything. But then Ben suddenly pulled over, and Rey turned to see a whole string of cars. Rey knew what Ben had in mind: they needed to get more petrol. She let him get out and do his thing while she stayed in the car with her arms crossed over her chest. As Ben worked on collecting petrol Rey’s eyes darted left and right, noticing that nothing really stood out to her – until she narrowed her eyes and saw what looked like a housing estate. The estate actually looked pretty good, like it hadn’t been destroyed unlike everything else Rey had come across. The moment Ben got back in the car Rey couldn’t help but tell him what she saw.

“Do you see that building over there?” Rey asked, pointing to the right. “It looks like a housing estate, right? And it looks pretty decent.”

Ben narrowed his eyes and smiled, and Rey couldn’t help but smile right back.

“Damn. Good eye, Rey. We’ll go take a look at it,” Ben said, nodding towards it as he turned the engine on. “If it’s as good as it looks, it’s gonna have a hell of a lot of supplies.”

Rey nodded excitedly, letting Ben drive over to the building with a full tank of gas. He pulled up into the estate, where six houses stood tall. None of them looked like they had much damage to them. Ben parked into a driveway, and despite the area sounding quiet and looking safe, they still made sure to keep some weapons on them.

It was Ben who took control, placing his hand on the front door handle and pushing it open. He gave Rey a look of surprise as it creaked and opened up, and the second they got inside Rey quickly shut the door behind her. Ben began to slowly walk across the carpet, with Rey not too far behind him. They moved in and out of each and every room, making certain that the household was safe before they even thought about letting out a sigh of relief.

With curiosity pumping in her veins, Rey entered the bathroom, her eyes landing on the shower immediately. It was almost like she lost all control in her hands, because before she knew it her fingers were wrapping around the shower tap and turning it on. The sound of water spraying out made her gasp and smile – they actually had working water.

“Ben,” Rey said, calling out to him, sticking her hand under the liquid. “The shower’s working! And the water’s warm too!”

“Looks like we hit the jackpot,” Ben said with a smile. “We’ll take turns. You go first. It’ll give us a chance to wash our clothes as well. We can hang ‘em in here.”

With an excited nod Rey watched as Ben left the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. It took her just seconds to get into the shower, dumping her clothes on the floor before she stepped under the warm water. There was some soap in the shower as well, and Rey quickly lathered up her body, turning herself into a wet, lavender smelling mess. She was in heaven as her hair dripped with water and the layers of dirt left her skin. It had felt like years since she felt so clean.

Wrapping a clean towel around herself, Rey decided not to hog all the water and let Ben have his well-deserved turn in the shower. She waited for him in the bedroom across from the bathroom, and when he came back in, with his hair all wet and his body smelling good and a towel around his hips, he literally fell back against the mattress with a slam and a loud, long, sigh of relief.

“Oh my God, I missed beds so much,” he groaned. “Jesus Christ, I missed actually sleeping in one.”

A little laugh left Rey as she got settled next to him on the bed, her eyes stuck on the ceiling. The comforting feeling of the mattress and clean blankets underneath her made her hum.

“How do you feel about staying here for the night?” asked Ben. “It’s getting dark, but it seems pretty safe here. You wanna stay?”

“Yeah,” said Rey, turning to face Ben.

He smiled at her, his arms wrapping around her so her back was up against his big, broad chest. As Rey giggled softly Ben’s lips pressed to hers, with the two of them all wet and smiling as they kissed each other in the safety of the newly found bedroom. With slow hands Ben pulled down Rey’s towel, freeing her breasts – breasts that Ben quickly cupped. His fingers rubbed up against her hard nipples, and Rey couldn’t stop the moan that fell from her lips. With her mouth against Ben’s, she looked at him with half opened eyes. Eyes that were full of lust as his big hands squeezed at her breasts again.

“Fuck me,” she whispered to him. The desire for Ben was quickly growing and Rey could feel herself growing wetter from just having his hands on her.

She could feel Ben growing all thick and hard from behind his towel and he yanked it off, revealing his swollen, throbbing cock. He picked up Rey’s top leg, wrapping it around him, keeping her tight against him and revealing her soft, wet pussy. With one hand on his cock he pressed his tip to Rey’s dripping wet centre, before filling her up to the hilt in one easy, deep thrust.

Rey moaned loudly, her head falling back against Ben’s shoulder as he took her. He was so big, so long. He was stretching Rey out so good and she loved the way his strong hand held her in place. His other hand made its way to Rey’s centre, where he used one long, skilled finger to circle at her swollen clit. Rey whined and Ben grunted, his cock pushing in and out of her at a steady pace while he carried on playing with her clit.

“Oh, yes,” Rey said with a whine. “Oh, God, Ben. Ben, that feels so good. Don’t stop. Oh, please don’t stop. Please.”

That seemed to do something to Ben, because he pushed into her harder and faster, filling her up to the brim over and over again while he toyed with her clit. The heat between her legs was growing more and more, and soon her eyes were rolling into the back of her head. She was cumming and she was cumming hard, with her wet walls squeezing at Ben’s cock as he pushed into her nice and deep.

“Oh, Ben!” she cried out as her orgasm hit her.

Her whole body trembled as her pussy gushed around Ben’s cock, with him shifting her so her back was up against the mattress. Rey’s legs spread as Ben got himself positioned right between her legs, with his cock quickly being pushed back into her. Their bare chests were pressed together as Rey pulled her arms around Ben, holding him close as he fucked her and took her and made her his. They shared a messy, heated, long kiss, their tongues all tangled as Ben thrusted into her. His thick cock pumped into her, stretching her out all over again, his thick cock filling her up, his swollen tip pressing into that sweet spot again. She was close. She could feel it.

“Oh, Ben,” she whined against his lips. “Don’t stop, oh. Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop.”

He fucked her harder. He fucked her faster. He pumped and pumped, driving his cock into her until Rey let out a pretty, shrill sounding scream. Her lips squeezed at Ben, her little hole pulling him even deeper into her, her orgasm taking over her entire form. God, he was so good. _So_ good. He knew just how to take her and fill her up and make her whole body shake with pleasure. As Ben pushed into her one last time, he let out a deep grunt, spilling his seed inside of her and filling her up with drop after drop of hot cum.

Ben kissed Rey slowly and then gently pulled his cock out of her, before flopping onto his back, his skin all red and his breathing unsteady. Despite how tired he looked, he still grabbed the warm blanket, pulling it over him and Rey before he brought Rey closer to him. With his arm around her body and her head on his chest, Rey knew sleep was going to meet her soon. Ben had taken her so hard and fast. He had ripped all her energy from out of her body, but that didn’t matter. They were warm and safe and Rey was in love with the feeling of Ben’s warm arm around her, and the sound of his steady heartbeat in her ears that helped her fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter.
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. It will be greatly appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

“Get the fuck up! Get the fuck up right now!”

Ben’s eyes snapped open as his heart beat wildly in his chest. His heart managed to beat even faster somehow when Ben’s eyes landed on the man above him. The stranger had a gun in his hand, aiming it so it was just a few inches away from Ben’s forehead. On instinct, Ben instantly put his hands up, shaking his head at the man. Whoever he was, he certainly looked pissed.

“I’m not here to cause trouble,” said Ben. “I promise. I’m not here to hurt you or steal from you.” Ben looked over to his side, expecting to see a worried looking Rey, but all he could find was an empty spot on the bed. Fear began to run through Ben’s body. Where the hell was Rey? “Where is she? Where’s Rey?”

The man with the gun scoffed. “What the hell are you talking about?”

The panic wouldn’t leave Ben. He roughly shoved his hands through his hair. “Look, I’ll give you anything you want. Anything. Just name it and I’ll give it to you – just give me Rey back.”

“Keep your mouth shut,” snapped the man. “I don’t know who this Rey person is. You were the only one in here when I came inside. And since you’re being so kind and generous and offering me things, I’ll have your fancy car you have parked outside. Any weapons and food you have in there are mine as well.”

Ben frowned and shook his head. Rey was still on his mind and he had no plans on handing over anything without having her back in his arms. “No, that’s not gonna happen.”

The man just shrugged. “Well, you’re not giving me much of a choice. I’m just gonna have to kill you then.”

Ben’s eyes shut as the man pressed his gun right up against Ben’s forehead. He could feel the cold metal against his warm skin, and then there was the sound of the gun clicking. Ben was preparing for the worst while wondering where Rey was, and he hoped and prayed that she was somehow okay.

And then came a smashing noise. Ben’s eyes snapped open only to find Rey looking all worried and wide eyed. The man with the gun wasn’t standing anymore, though. He had hit the floor with a grunt, and it was all thanks to Rey. She had smashed him over the back of the head with the china plant pot grasped tightly in her hands. With the man passed out and on the floor, Rey and Ben’s eyes met. They were both panting, with Ben staring at Rey with a look full of horror and panic. It was then that Ben realised that Rey didn’t even have any clothes on – and despite that fact she still managed to save his life. Ben got up instantly, wrapping his arms around Rey so their bare bodies pressed up together, with Ben’s lips forming a bright smile.

“I was so damn worried about you, Rey,” Ben muttered as he held Rey even tighter. “When that asshole woke me up and I realised you weren’t next to me, I had no idea what happened to you or where you were. I thought he might have done something to you.”

Rey leaned up and pressed her lips to Ben’s. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. The only reason I got up was to go to the bathroom. When I was in there I heard some noise… It was someone coming into the house through the backdoor. I was hiding in the bathroom, trying to figure out a way to save you… Then I saw the plant pot. It was the only thing in there I could use, and then I snuck up on that guy and hit him…”

“Well, it looks like you and me are gonna keep saving each other’s asses then,” Ben said with a soft chuckle.

“Yeah,” Rey giggled.

“You know what? We should probably get dressed and get outta here. I have a feeling there’s more guys like that asshole wandering around here,” Ben muttered as he nodded to the still passed out man.

“Yeah, that makes sense.”

The two of them got dressed quickly but quietly, and once they were finished Ben ducked into the bathroom while Rey gave the man a quick pat down. Her hands dug into his pockets and she raised her eyebrows curiously when she felt something. She pulled it out, seeing that it was a piece of paper. When she opened it up she realised that it looked familiar. It was the same evacuation notice she stumbled upon on that day she woke up from her coma. The day she met Ben for the first time. It had been in that abandoned car on the motorway. Grasping the paper tightly, Rey stepped into the bathroom to see Ben splashing water on his face at the sink.

“Look what I found in the guy’s pocket,” said Rey, her eyes running across the sheet carefully. “An evacuation notice,” she said lowly. “It says there’s a safe place to stay at Washington D.C. The army’s there for protection. They’ve got homes there, and food… It sounds amazing. Can we go there?”

Ben nodded at Rey, a thoughtful look on his face. “We can go. It’s about our only chance at survival… But it’s a long trip. It’s gonna take us a few days to get there.”

Rey had no issue with that. If it meant spending some more time with Ben, then it sounded just fine. “I don’t mind,” she said with a sweet smile.

Ben smiled right back at her, and then the two of them left the stranger and his gun behind them, ready to begin a new journey.

******

As Ben drove down the road Rey dug through the plastic bag full of food. It was easy to get hungry when you weren’t eating like you used to. She pulled out a can of coke and a chocolate bar, chowing down on her meal as she looked out the window. There wasn’t much to look at, but at least it distracted Rey for a little while.

But just as she finished eating she felt the car slow down. Rey looked at Ben, watching as he stared ahead. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

“That lamppost has a sign on it,” Ben explained lowly, nodding towards the paper stuck to the post.

Rey had barely seen it and didn’t see what was so important about it, but Ben got out of the car before she could say much else. Despite the zombies circling around the area, Ben still got out of the car with confidence. He pulled a knife out of his pocket, slashing the throats of the zombies before planting the knife into their heads, sending them straight to the ground. Watching Ben curiously, Rey watched as Ben panted in front of the sign.

“It says there’s a place for the living,” he said. “A safe place. This map… It’s saying that this place isn’t that far away. It’s only a few hours from here…”

While Ben seemed somewhat excited about the idea of the place, Rey couldn’t help but shake her head. It didn’t sound that safe. “I dunno. It doesn’t say anything about an army being there… Maybe we should just stick with our Washington plan.”

“But it’s closer than Washington. A lot closer.”

“But… It’s just some random sign on some random pole in the middle of nowhere,” Rey shrugged. “I don’t trust it. It might not be as safe as we think.”

Ben let out a huff and bit his bottom lip. It looked like he was trying to hold in his anger as he shook his head. “Look, if we want to survive, then this is the best way to do it. We need to focus on surviving.”

“I know that, but it seems suspicious to me. It seems like a trap if I’m being honest.”

For some reason, those words triggered something in Ben. He went from huffing and containing his rage to slamming his fist into the sign. He punched it harshly, creating a loud, sharp noise that made Rey take a step back in fear. She had never seen Ben like that before. As her hands shook she watched as Ben glared at her, anger clear as day on his face.

“Rey, what aren’t you getting about what I’m saying?” snapped Ben. “I just told you that this is all about surviving. If you don’t wanna die, then this is our best chance. It’s probably our only chance!”

Rey found it hard to control her emotions at that point. With wide eyes she felt her lips tremble. “I just don’t trust what they’re saying, Ben. At least there’s an army in Washington. At least there’s someone there to help us and protect us.” Rey’s voice sounded soft and weak, and she was trying with everything in her not to cry then and there. The harshness in Ben’s voice was quickly getting to her.

“Jesus, Rey,” barked Ben. “How the hell do you know the place in Washington isn’t a trap?”

“Because the army is there…”

“And how do you know that isn’t a lie? How do you know whoever made that sign isn’t just trying to trick people into coming there? Huh? How do you know that?” Ben asked with a pointed finger.

Pressing her lips together, Rey realised then she didn’t actually know. There was no way to know whether or not the Washington promise was anything but a trap, but she was losing hope, and the idea of the army being there made her feel some kind of safety. Her eyes filled up with the tears she was trying to keep at bay and her lips trembled even more. “I don’t know… I don’t know, Ben…”

“Exactly, Rey! You don’t know! So it’s either this place or nowhere,” he blurted out, his eyes full of darkness as he began to stomp his feet along the ground. He was walking and he was walking fast.

Rey quickly followed after him, her heart racing as he moved quicker than she ever could. “Wait, where are you going?”

“I’m gonna go take a piss,” he said bluntly. With that, he began to walk into the trees faster, and as much as Rey tried to follow him, he quickly disappeared into the never-ending green of the trees.

“Ben!” Rey called out, her voice desperate. “Ben! Ben, please!” She stepped closer into the forest, her eyes darting left to right, so eager to see Ben’s face appear – but she got nothing. Just silence. There was silence for a while, at least, because after yelling for a few more minutes, Rey heard a rustling to her side. She thought it was Ben for a second, but then she heard a growl, and then two zombies appeared from between the trees. A gasp left Rey’s mouth and she turned around, darting out of the forest and back onto the road, leaving the growls behind her. She moved fast, forcing herself back into the car, flopping onto the back seats. With her head pressed into the leather, she finally allowed herself to cry properly. There was an ache in her chest as she sobbed and whimpered, her face all wet and her whole body feeling heavy. That was all she did. She just cried and cried until it hurt too much to do so.

Then she heard a noise. It was the sound of a door opening, and her head quickly darted up to see Ben getting inside. Before he could look at her, Rey pressed her face back against the seats. She couldn’t bring herself to even look at Ben at that point. Ben turned the engine on, moving the car in silence, not uttering out a word as he drove down the road. So Rey just laid there, letting the time pass. An hour went by of the two of them not talking, and Rey could see that the sun was slowly setting. It was quickly getting dark, and Ben pulled the car over.

Rey bit her lip at that. She heard Ben get out of the car, then she heard him open up one of the doors at the back. When she heard and felt him get in, she winced slightly. Were they going to fight again? That was the last thing she wanted. Ben’s hand landed on her leg, giving it a small, gentle rub.

“Rey?” Ben whispered.

But Rey wasn’t ready to speak just yet. Fresh tears were spilling and her lips were trembling again.

“Rey, shit, I’m sorry,” Ben sighed loudly. “I didn’t mean for that to happen. I didn’t mean to yell at you. I’m so fucking stressed about… About _everything_. The whole world is ruined and I guess I don’t know how to handle it. I’m so stressed out and worried… I’m worried about you too. I care about you, Rey. I care about you a lot and I don’t want anything bad to happen to you. I want to protect you. I’m just trying to look after you. I’m so sorry for what I did. I’m so sorry for yelling at you like that.”

It was too hard for Rey to just lay there. There was so much honesty in Ben’s words that Rey couldn’t help but get up and fling her arms around Ben. She pulled him into a hug, holding him tight as Ben squeezed her right back.

“I’m sorry,” whispered Rey. “I don’t wanna fight.”

“Me either. I don’t ever wanna do that again. I was thinking… I was thinking we’ll go and take a look at this place tomorrow… And if it’s weird or if it's something suspicious, then we’ll go to Washington.”

Rey bit her lip, pulling away from Ben and looking at him with wide eyes. “You promise?”

“Yes, I promise, Rey.”

Rey nodded at him. “Okay… Okay… We’ll go see what this place is like tomorrow, then.”

Ben smiled at Rey, his thumbs running along the skin just under Rey’s eyes, wiping at her tears. Then he pressed his lips to her own, and the two of them shared a soft, slow kiss that made Rey’s heart skip a beat.

“Tonight we’ll stay here,” said Ben. “And then tomorrow in the morning we’ll start making our way to this place. Sound good?”

“Mhm, sounds good.”

After sharing another smile, Ben gave Rey the warm blanket before moving. He was trying to make his way to the front seats, but Rey didn’t want that. She didn’t want any distance between the two of them. Grabbing his arm, Rey gave Ben a wide-eyed look.

“Can you sleep with me again? Please?” Rey asked with a whisper

“Okay,” Ben said with a slow nod.

He made his way into the back, positioning himself so he was right on top of Rey. The two of them shared one last look before Ben pulled the blanket over them, keeping them nice and warm. Rey felt Ben kiss her on the lips again, and she let out a content sigh, happy that the two of them had put the argument behind them, and wondering what the next day would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. It would be greatly appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW WARNING!!

Rey woke up with the familiar feeling of Ben’s weight on top of her. She smiled, loving the feeling of him pressing into her. As her eyes fluttered open her smile widened at the sight of the sleeping Ben. It was nice to see him looking peaceful. Reaching up, she slowly ran her fingers along his hair before kissing his forehead again and again. His skin was all soft and warm and Rey was finding him hard to resist. Eventually her kisses woke him up, because soon Ben was groaning lowly as he opened his eyes.

“Morning,” he muttered, his voice gravelly from sleep. “You want something?”

An eager Rey nodded and kissed Ben again – this time on the lips. Ben kissed her right back, their tongues dancing together softly with not an inch of air between them. Rey reached down, grabbing Ben’s belt and trying to unbuckle it, but she couldn’t get it to budge. Sensing _exactly_ what she wanted, Ben sat up on his knees, letting Rey sit back and watch as he took his clothes off. Rey licked her lips at the sight, her eyes stuck on Ben’s body before she felt his hands back on her again. He pulled at her own clothes, taking them off eagerly before they were both left bare for each other. Rey moaned when she felt Ben’s exposed body pressing into hers, with him positioning himself so he was right in between her spread legs.

Wasting no time, Ben kissed Rey softly, his lips trailing down from Rey’s mouth to her neck. His lips stayed stuck on her neck for a few moments, turning her skin into a bright, pink colour. The feeling made Rey shut her eyes as she let out soft, little mewls. Rey’s eyes opened when she felt Ben pressing his tip against her entrance. She stared into his eyes as he lined himself up with her, their gazes locked on each other before Ben pushed into her tight, wet pussy. Ben sunk into her, filling Rey right up to the hilt as they both let out moans. It felt so, so good to have Ben fill her up and stretch her out. Especially when he started to pick up the pace, his cock pushing into her nice and fast and deep. As her lips parted she let out louder, much more shrill moans, but Ben’s lips quickly captured her own, like he was trying to keep the noises muffled.

“You feel so fucking good, Rey,” Ben muttered lowly against Rey’s lips. “Fuck, you feel so fucking good. So fucking tight. So fucking warm. All for me. Fuck, Rey, fuck.”

Rey whined at his filthy words. He began to push in and out of her faster, harder; with his swollen tip pressing deep inside of Rey. She was filled to the brim with Ben’s cock, and he wasn’t giving up. He worked himself right into Rey, pushing into her so that with each thrust she was greeted with every single inch of his throbbing, thick cock. The feeling was quickly getting to Rey. As her eyes rolled into the back of her head she wrapped her legs around Ben, knowing that she was getting closer and closer. She could feel her orgasm growing, with her toes curling as Ben pumped into her nice and deep, and then it was it for her.

“Oh, Ben!” she screamed out. Goose bumps covered her body. Her walls clamped around Ben, gripping him even tighter, and the grunt he let out told Rey that he was close as well. _Very_ close.

“Oh, shit,” Ben let out in a pant, his hips raising as he pounded into Rey faster, with so much more energy than before. His desperation was obvious as his cock twitched deep inside of Rey, his seed spilling inside of her as he came. Low grunts left Ben as he panted and pulled his cock out of Rey. He kissed Rey softly, gently, and then he laid on top of her once more, catching his breath back.

A hum left Rey’s parted lips before she once again kissed at Ben’s forehead, her fingers in his wet, dark hair.

It took them both a few moments to calm down. Soon their warm bodies began to cool and they were breathing steady once again. Ben was the one who spoke up first.

“Are you still okay with us checking out that other place today?” he murmured.

“Yeah,” nodded Rey.

As Ben smiled he leaned down, kissing Rey one more time before he sat up and got dressed. Rey followed suit, and not long later they were clothed and ready to take on the next part of their journey. Ben climbed into the front seat first, followed by Rey, with Ben taking off down the road and driving in the direction of the place they had discovered on the sign yesterday. Rey hoped it would all work out, that they weren’t just walking into danger – but she couldn’t shake off the feeling that there was something strange about the place. It was hard to put her finger on it. All she could really think was that the place made her uneasy, but she shook her head. _Everything_ about the world was uneasy now. It was simply suspicion getting the best of her. That was what she told herself, at least, and then she grabbed something to eat and drink to distract herself.

After a few hours of driving Ben suddenly pulled up behind an old looking building. Rey frowned, not quite sure what Ben was doing.

“What’s wrong?” asked Rey. “This isn’t the place.”

“I know. It’s about five minutes from here… But I don’t feel too good about taking the car there… Just in case it’s not what we think it is. We’ll hide it here just in case things go to hell.”

Biting her lip, Rey nodded. She didn’t like the idea of just leaving the car behind, but Ben was right. “Okay, fair enough.”

They piled out of the car and made sure to bring some weapons along with them. Ben stuffed the car keys into the pocket of his coat, giving them a pat with his hand through the material. They would be safe in there. With their weapons and the car locked up, Rey and Ben made their way behind the building and down the road. Rey just hoped they were walking towards safety. The walk wasn’t very long. It took them just five minutes to get to the place. Rey could feel her nerves growing with each step she took, and she wondered if Ben was feeling the same.

“The First Order,” Ben suddenly said, breaking the silence.

Rey turned to look at him and saw what he was looking at. The building had a metal gate with a sign on it, and in giant capital letters read The First Order. Just below it read some more words: _A Sanctuary for the Living_. Ben made the first move. He pushed open the gate, taking the lead as Rey stayed stuck behind him. Fears about something awful happening kept filling up Rey’s head, so she quickly hid her little flip knife in her shoe – no one would know it was there but her.

Without either of them uttering a word, Rey and Ben continued to walk inside, taking slow steps as a large building loomed in front of them. It was huge and looked a little like a factory. They walked some more, until they were suddenly greeted by the voice of a stranger. He was a bald man who looked like he was middle aged.

“Hi there,” he said. “I’m Snoke. And who might you two be?”

“I’m Ben,” Ben said lowly.

“And I’m Rey,” Rey said just as softly.

The man seemed to be just looking at Rey. Like he was zeroing in on her. As his eyes locked onto her, he licked at his lips, looking her up and down for a second.

“Rey, huh? Aren’t you a pretty, little thing?” he asked with a smirk.

The nerves were very quickly doubling inside of Rey. She gave the stranger a smile, but it was a nervous one. It was one that should have told him she wasn’t interested. She grabbed Ben’s arm as the man moved in closer, seemingly having absolutely no concept of personal space whatsoever. His cold, dry hands reached up, trying to touch Rey’s face, but it didn’t take Ben long to get in between the two of them.

Giving the man a push, Ben sent the stranger a threatening look. “Don’t do that. Leave Rey alone,” he grumbled.

Snoke let out a rather obnoxious laugh. “Oh, come on, I don’t mean any harm. I just wanna play.” Not bothered at all by Ben’s warning, Snoke took another step forward, his arms outreached as he tried to touch the anxious Rey once again.

But Ben clearly had enough of Snoke’s actions, because he wasted no time balling up his fist and slamming it right into Snoke’s nose. A grunt left Snoke’s mouth as he hit the ground just as hard as Ben had hit him. Blood spilled from his nose, the liquid dripping from him as he winced.

That was when _they_ appeared. A whole group of people suddenly gathered around Ben and Rey, surrounding them with glares and dark stares. That wasn’t the worst of it, though. Every single one of them had guns in their hands.

“Drop your weapons!” someone in the crowd yelled out. “Drop them now!”

Rey gulped as her and Ben had no choice but to lay their guns and knives on the ground. Then they put their hands up above their head, waiting for their next instructions. Snoke appeared again, anger clear as day on his face as he leaned in close to another man.

“I want the girl,” muttered Snoke. “She’s mine.”

The man eyed Rey, walking over to Rey with determination on his face. Rey’s eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat as the stranger got closer and closer.

“You’re coming with me,” he said with gritted teeth. He began to yank at her, trying to pull her away from the glaring Ben.

“Let go of her!” Ben yelled out, his voice full of anger. He didn’t waste any time as he reached down, quickly grabbing his knife and stabbing the man in the back. The attacker grunted and screamed and fell to the ground, his hands finally no longer on Rey.

A whimper left Rey’s mouth as she scurried back over to Ben, her hands clinging onto him, pulling her close to him. Ben rested a hand against her back.

“You can have whatever the hell you want,” screamed Ben. “But you aren’t getting _her_. You aren’t taking Rey from me!”

There was some murmuring in the crowd while Rey and Ben remained silent, but then the men began to move. They walked over to Ben, with one of the men holding a bat in his hands that he had no hesitation in swinging. The man hit Ben on the back of the head, forcing him to grunt and hit the ground as he grabbed his head. Rey cried out, her eyes wide as she watched Ben fall.

“No!” she yelled out.

The men grabbed at Ben, their hands all over him as they yanked at him, pulling him further and further away from Rey. The gap was getting bigger and bigger and Rey was full of fear and anger.

“Ben!” Rey whimpered.

“Rey…” Ben groaned. “Rey.”

Then there were hands on Rey. The men were pulling at her roughly, just yanking at her until they pushed her into an old, wooden train carriage. She hit the floor with a grunt, and then they tied her hands behind her back, leaving her wrists all red and stinging. The sound of the door shutting and locking made Rey want to cry. What the hell was she going to do now? She could no longer control the tears beginning to form in her eyes. She had to let out a sob.

******

An hour went by with nothing but silence – silence except for Rey’s cries and whimpers. But then the carriage door suddenly opened, and Rey lifted her head to see Ben being roughly pushed into the carriage. His hands were just like Rey’s: tied behind his back. And then the door was slammed shut again.

Rey scooted over to him, her eyes wide and full of tears. “Ben? Ben, are you okay?”

Ben groaned softly, his eyes half shut. “I’m sorry.”

The train was mostly dark, but a tiny crack in the door gave Rey a little bit of light. It wasn’t that much, but it was enough to let Rey see just how hurt Ben was. There was blood pooling from his head and Rey winced at the sight.

“What happened? What did they do to you?” she asked.

“They… They hurt me… They hurt me because I wouldn’t let them take you from me,” whispered Ben. “But I would never let them do that… I would never let them hurt you, so I let them hurt me… I’m so sorry, Rey. I should have listened to you. I fucked up. But I just want you to know that… I want you to know that I love you. You need to know that before we die.”

There was so much passion in Ben’s voice. Even though he had been beaten, even though he was in pain, all Rey could hear was complete and utter love in Ben’s voice.

With a teary smile Rey whispered back to him. “I love you too, Ben. So much. But we are _not_ going to die here.”

Leaning back, Rey kicked her shoe off, revealing the little knife she had kept hidden. Ben frowned at the sight of the weapon, clearly confused.

“How did you get that?” he asked.

“Remember that guy from the supermarket? The one who tried to take me?”

“Fuck, I love you,” Ben said.

A smile graced Rey’s face at his words. She shifted herself so she was closer to the knife, and then she reached back and grabbed it, gripping the handle loosely – but she was still able to cut through the ropes. It took a hell of a lot of effort, and she had to bend her hands in a way that made her ache, but she still managed to pierce through the ropes that had been so tight around her wrists. The second Rey was free, she got to work on Ben’s ropes and cut his own off.

Then they began to talk. They needed a plan and they needed one bad. Rey was absolutely not going to let the men out there do anything else to her or Ben.

“When they open the door again, I’m gonna hide behind it,” Ben said lowly. “When someone comes to check on us, that’s when I’m gonna pounce. I’m gonna kill that fucker with that knife you have.”

Rey bit her lip, feeling slightly hesitant. “Are you sure about this?”

“Trust me, I’ve been through worse.”

Rey nodded at that. She trusted Ben. She trusted that he could help her get out of the hell hole they were trapped in. They just had to wait. And so they did. They sat there in the carriage patiently, with time ticking away, with nothing else to do but prepare for one of the men to open the door. And then Rey and Ben could take them all down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. It would be greatly appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

Rey had never heard somebody swear more in her life. It was like every chance Ben got he would mutter out a very blunt “Fuck” while he paced back and forth. The train carriage wasn’t very big and didn’t give Ben a lot of room to move, and the sun setting meant after a while all the two were left with was complete and utter darkness. Exhaustion was starting to get to Rey and she felt her eyes shutting slowly, but Ben suddenly spoke up and her eyes snapped right open.

“I can see someone coming,” he said, his voice a little panicked as he moved behind the door. “Get behind me, Rey, and stay there.”

Nodding at him, Rey moved quickly, standing right behind Ben as her heart rate began to pick up. She prayed it would all work out, that Ben’s plan would go well and they wouldn’t be stuck in the God awful carriage for any longer. The door slid open, the loud, clanking noise filling up the carriage and disturbing the quiet darkness. Pressing her lips together, Rey held her breath, her hands resting against Ben’s back who appeared to be breathing steadily.

And then Ben leaped. He moved forward sharply, his hands grabbing at the man in the doorway roughly. Ben wasted no time as he held the man in a firm grip in one hand and used his other to shove the knife right into the person’s neck. Thanks to the lack of light, Rey wasn’t able to see much: but she could just barely make out the strange man falling to the floor on his knees.

“He’s got a gun,” Ben muttered. Just like before, he moved quickly. He darted forward, grabbing the gun in one hand and then gripping Rey’s hand with his other. “Let’s go.”

Nodding at him, they both jumped off the carriage and were met with the cold, harsh air of the night. They moved quietly but quickly, their feet light on the ground as they made their way around the area. As they moved around the corner they found the exit: but the people guarding it made them both frown.

But Ben held up the gun he was holding onto tightly, aiming at the guards with one eye shut. Bullseye – he shot at them with ease, their eyes rolling into the back of their heads as they fell to the ground, bleeding from the wounds in their skulls. The noise was loud, though. The sounds of the gun going off wasn’t exactly subtle. Rey could hear sounds behind her: people were moving and waking up, and they were going to be _pissed_ to see that a bunch of their soldiers had been slaughtered. And if Rey listened closely, she was certain she could hear some of the trees rustling from behind the gate, along with the horrid sound of growls that could be coming from one thing only: zombies.

“Hey! Don’t fucking move!” someone screamed from behind Rey and Ben.

Rey let out a sharp gasp as fear took over her, especially when she heard the sound of footsteps against the ground. Whoever had just yelled was definitely making a bee line for Rey and Ben. Rey could feel Ben grip her hand a little tighter, and she looked up at him with wide eyes.

“Run,” he told her simply.

She nodded at him, holding onto Ben tightly as they began to sprint. They could both hear the bullets that were being shot at them, along with the desperate yells and grunts from the men.

“Get back here! Get back here right now!” they kept screaming.

The screams just made Rey and Ben run quicker. They panted as they moved, their feet heavy against the ground as they ran faster and faster. Rey’s mouth felt so dry as they sped off through the night, and her chest felt heavy, like she was going to stop breathing if she kept on running. But the fear kept her moving. Kept her looking straight ahead as her and Ben darted past trees and bushes and emptiness.

The gun shots and growls of the angry men wouldn’t die down, and Rey felt her heart drop when her foot was met with something hard and large and jagged. It was a rock, and it quickly brought her down to the ground with a loud thud. Pain shot up and down her leg, but the ache around her ankles was what really kept her from getting up. It was a pain she had felt before, but never in her life had it been so scary. Rey had twisted her ankle, and as much as she squeezed at the sore spot and prayed to God to make the pain go away, the burning sensation just seemed to spread.

“Rey?” Ben asked, fear in his voice as he crouched down so he was eye level with her. “Rey, are you okay?”

“I think I twisted my ankle,” Rey replied with a hiss.

Before Rey could even say anything else to Ben, she felt his strong hands on her body, picking her up with ease. He shifted Rey so she was on his lap, and then he wrapped her legs around his waist (while making sure to be gentle with her sore leg), before placing her cold, shaking hands on his shoulders. He stood up and Rey held him tighter, her eyes shutting as she felt him hold her nice and tight with one hand while his other gripped the gun.

Ben moved fast. Even as he panted, he still managed to keep up the pace and hold Rey tightly against him all at the same time. But the growls around him wouldn’t let him forget exactly where he was: in the middle of nowhere with a bunch of dangerous men around him and a heap of blood thirsty creatures just waiting to get their hands on him. Ben wasn’t sure which one was a worse fate, but it made him hold Rey that little bit tighter. The growls got louder and deeper, like the noise was multiplying, and Ben knew exactly what was approaching: a herd of zombies.

Panic was quickly filling him up as he moved faster in the blackness. His eyes darted left and right, hoping to see any buildings that would give him and Rey safety, but there was absolutely nothing. Nothing but a car. Ben’s eyes narrowed at the vehicle, moving over to it fast. The old, blue Holden looked destroyed, but that meant Ben would have an easier time getting into it. Using his foot, he kicked open the boot that was broken and quickly laid Rey down in it. She was left to watch with wide eyes as Ben joined her, before he pulled down the boot as much as he could from his position. Then he reached down, yanking out some lace from his shoes which he used to tie down the boot, giving the two of them a little bit of security.

“You have to be quiet,” Ben whispered as he stared down at Rey. He was right on top of Rey, with his big body pressed against hers as they locked eyes. “We can’t let them hear us.”

Rey quickly nodded. “Okay.”

The groaning of the zombies suddenly grew louder, and Ben knew they were close by. Their heavy footsteps felt closer, and as Ben looked through the tiny crack of the boot, he could just make out the dark shadows of the groaning figures. They walked past the car without noticing Rey and Ben, and for a moment Ben was going to let out a sigh of relief.

But then he heard the gun shots.

Those people were back and were firing off their weapons into the night. Rey and Ben were left to decipher what was going on outside – they were stuck in the boot, far too afraid to open it up to see what was happening. The gun shots carried on until a new sound suddenly filled the air. A sound that made Rey shudder: screaming. And crying. Rey cringed, knowing that the zombies were grabbing at the people that had been trying to kill her. She heard growls and what sounded like teeth gnawing at the skin. It was so hard for Rey to take in. She couldn’t help it when her body shuddered. The noises were getting to her and she knew she’d never forget them.

But Ben’s soft lips on her own calmed her down a little. He kissed her softly, slowly, and calmly. Like he was worried Rey would break. As best as he could, he wrapped his arms around Rey, pulling her closer as he whispered into her ear.

“It’ll be okay,” he said quietly. “I’ve got you. I’m here.”

They stayed like that for a while. Just clinging onto each other and pulling one another closer. Hours passed and soon the growling came to an end. There was peace. There was calmness. And so Ben made a move. He pushed open the boot, moving it slowly before he grabbed the lace he had used to make the boot more secure. He tied his shoe back up before looking left and right and jumping out and onto the ground. Picking up Rey, he made sure she was nice and secure in his arms, with his gun in one hand and his other holding Rey against him.

Then he moved. It was still dark and it made the already hard task even harder, but Ben still managed to protect Rey with everything in him. Even with her in his arms, he was still able to shoot any flesh hungry creatures that came their way.

They kept walking and walking, until Ben came across one of the most beautiful sights he’d ever seen: his car.

“Yes,” he muttered to himself.

He opened the backseat for Rey where he laid her down gently, making sure she had enough room before he shut the door and quickly made his way to the front seat. Driving in the dark made Ben uncomfortable, and he would have much preferred to drive with the sun in the sky, but all he wanted to do was leave. He did just that. He left the horrid place with the horrid people behind him and just zoomed down the road, putting a few good hours between him and the people he never, ever wanted to see again.

When Ben was satisfied with the distance he had made, he finally pulled over and made his way to the backseats. He made sure he locked the doors as he scooted in close to her.

“How you doing back here?” he asked her softly.

Rey rubbed at her eyes. “I’m alright… My ankle hurts a lot though. I hurt it pretty bad.”

“Everything’s gonna be okay,” Ben said with a warm smile before letting out a sigh. “I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you. You were right, Rey. I wished we just went straight to Washington… We wouldn’t have had to deal with that mess back there.”

“It’s okay. We’re okay now, and that’s all that matters. It’s all over now.”

“Tomorrow we’ll start driving to Washington. I promise.”

A small but bright smile graced Rey’s face at that. “Okay.”

“I love you, Rey,” whispered Ben. “I love you so much. Tomorrow we’ll get started on Washington, but right now we need to get some rest. Today’s been long. And strange. I think we both deserve a good night’s sleep.”

“I love you too,” said Rey. “And yeah… Let’s sleep and get some rest.” She moved slowly, sitting up to wrap her arms around Ben’s broad shoulders.

Ben shot her a smile and pressed his lips to her forehead, before reaching down and grabbing the blanket. He pulled it around the two of them, their bodies warming up quickly from the blankets and from being so close together. With Ben’s arm secured tightly around Rey, the two of them eventually got some much needed rest and peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. It will be greatly appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW WARNING!!

A few days had passed since Rey and Ben had set off on their journey for Washington. While the trip was long, Rey was thankful to have the safety of the car and Ben right next to her – it was a hell of a lot better than being stuck in that train carriage.

Rey’s eyes slowly fluttered open as she let out a low groan. She usually woke up to Ben driving, but there was no humming of the car. As she stretched and sat up, she saw him outside the window filling up the car with some petrol. They definitely needed it with the journey they were taking.

Moving to the front seats, Rey sat down, waiting for Ben to finish up and come back inside. As soon as he sat down and shut the door, Rey leaned over and planted a sweet kiss on his lips. The action made him smile, and as Rey leaned back she beamed right back at him.

“So, are we all ready to go?” asked Rey.

“Yeah, Washington isn’t too far from here,” Ben said as he nodded towards the long stretch of road ahead of them. “We should be there in like, three or four hours.”

“Okay,” nodded Rey. Excitement was filling her up at the idea of getting to Washington. It felt so close but so far all at once, and Rey just hoped they’d get there without any hiccups along the way. She sat back against the seat before grabbing the bag with food and drinks. She opened up a bottle of water and shared it with Ben before munching on a chocolate bar that surprisingly tasted good. Rey made sure to give Ben some food as well.

They drove down the long, seemingly endless road more and more, with time passing by slowly. There was nothing on the streets except abandoned cars and houses that were most definitely empty – and if they weren’t empty, Rey had no desire to go inside and see who was in them. All she wanted to do was get to Washington with Ben.

They drove and drove, and a good three and a half hours passed by before they saw any sign of life. Rey leaned in closer to the windshield, staring at the big building that was quickly coming their way. It _had_ to be the place. The place she had seen on that paper about the evacuation. The building looked secure with the big, metal fences that surrounded it, and Rey loved that it looked like a place she could actually feel safe in. The top of the fence even had a bunch of barbed wire across it, so even if someone did manage to climb it, Rey had a feeling that they wouldn’t get very far.

Then there were the watch towers. They were tall and hovered over Rey and Ben as they drove closer to the fence. Rey couldn’t help but smile a little when she saw a sign that was stuck to a part of the fence: _Safe Zone for the Living_. She almost teared up a little at the sight.

Ben slowed down, stopping in front of the gate before he looked over at Rey. “Let’s not get out yet. Just in case…”

Rey nodded. As much as she believed the place looked and felt safe, she understood where Ben was coming from. So they waited. Rey’s eyes scanned the area, looking for signs of anything slightly suspicious, but everything seemed to look okay. Then there was a clanking noise, and Rey focused on the metal fence that was suddenly being opened. There was a man opening it up: a man in a camouflage uniform. Using his hand, he motioned for Ben to start driving.

Ben gave the man and nod and drove past the gate, but the same soldier soon put his hand up, signalling for Ben to stop moving. He shut the gate while Rey and Ben took in what was around them: there were people walking around casually, like they did before the world turned to hell. There were houses too, and the area looked safe and welcoming, like nothing from the outside world could get in. Once the gate was secured the soldier slowly walked over to the car, and Ben rolled the window down.

“It’s just you two?” asked the army officer.

“Yeah, just us,” said Ben. “I’m Ben and this is Rey.”

“Alright. You got any weapons?”

“Yeah, but I can promise you that me and Rey aren’t here to cause any trouble. We don’t mean any harm. All we want is a safe place to stay,” Ben said seriously.

Rey waited, hoping that the office wouldn’t just turn them away. But then the man gave them both a friendly smile and a nod.

“That’s alright,” he said. “If you’re looking for somewhere safe to stay, then you’ve come to the right place. Why don’t you two follow me? We have a spare house for you and your lady.”

The officer began to walk, and Ben stayed behind him in the car with Rey, slowly inching the vehicle forward. As they drove Rey noticed one thing that made her heart leap in her chest: the people walking around looked happy. They had smiles on their faces as they talked to each other, and when she stretched her neck she saw some crops and animals. That meant they were actually eating proper food – not just chocolate bars. There were a few people digging into the ground and handling the crops, and it seemed like everyone gave a helping hand to make the place run properly.

Excited, Rey turned to look at Ben who seemed to have the same look on his face: he looked surprised and in awe all at once.

“Can you believe it?” Rey asked. “Everything looks so perfect here.”

“That officer wasn’t lying when he said we came to the right place,” Ben said with a nod. His eyes were ahead of him, but occasionally he would look over to his side and watch all the people working on the crops.

The officer they were following finally stopped walking, and he waved towards a house before pointing at the driveway. Ben parked in it and the two of them quickly got out before they stared up at the building in front of them. It was a well-kept house. Even the lawn looked like it had been mowed. It looks so clean and fresh on the outside that Rey couldn’t help but get excited about what it looked like on the inside.

Ben and Rey kept a knife just in case: they had been screwed over enough times in the past to not be a little extra cautious about the moves they made. After locking up the car and making sure his keys were put away safely, Ben and Rey followed the officer into the house that would hopefully be their new home.

As soon as they walked inside Rey felt a wave of relief hit her. The house looked just as stunning and spotless on the inside. The officer led them past the hallway and into the living room that had a mixture of white and light grey couches, along with some cream coloured cushions. There was a big oak coffee table in front of the couches that was decorated with a few unlit candles and a black flower vase. There was even a television nearby that Rey furrowed her eyebrows at. Did it even work?

“Well, I hope you like your new home,” said the officer. “We’ve got running water and electricity thanks to the solar panels. So that television isn’t just for decoration.”

Rey and Ben both had looks of shock on their faces. It was hard to believe that a place of such sanctuary existed after everything they had been through.

“Thank you,” Ben said with a nod. “Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome. We look after each other here,” smiled the officer. “You don’t have to worry about food and drinks. We’ve got animals here, and our officers are always out looking for supplies. We’ll never go short on anything. That I can assure you.”

“Thank you. Again,” said Ben. “This place is perfect.”

“Trust me, it’s not a problem. We’re always happy to help out here, and it’s great to have some more survivors with us. Enjoy your new home, and if you guys ever need anything, don’t be afraid to let me or one of the other officers know, and we’ll do our best to help you out.”

“Thanks. We will.”

Ben and Rey shared a smile with the officer before he left them alone in the living room. When they heard the sound of the front door shutting – _their_ front door – they turned to face each other.

“You were right all along, Rey,” Ben said lowly. “I should have listened to you, huh? But we made it here eventually. And I’m happy we got here together.”

“I’m happy too,” Rey smiled. That was when she realised that they had a house. And houses came with bathrooms. And the officer _did_ mention running water. “You wanna take turns having showers?”

“Yeah, sounds good. You go first.”

Rey and Ben happily checked out the bathroom with smiles. There was a separate shower and tub that Rey couldn’t wait to dip into. The sink had some handwash next to it, and on the side of the wall were some shelves with folded up towels and bars of soap. It was beyond perfect. Ben left Rey alone to shower who happily let the warm water hit her skin. She stood under the shower head for what felt like hours, just letting the water coat her skin. She had brought one of the bars of soap into the shower with her and glided it across her body, lathering herself up in the gentle, lavender smell.

As much as she wanted to just stay in the shower, she knew Ben was most likely eagerly awaiting his own turn. She hopped out and wrapped herself up in a fluffy towel, letting Ben have a go. Rey had almost forgotten how good it was to just be clean, but for the first time in a long time, she had a feeling she wouldn’t have to deal with that anymore.

******

Rey and Ben’s bedroom had grey walls that made everything feel all warm and cosy. Their bed had been decorated wonderfully: with thick, light grey covers and big, plush pillows. The room had a large wardrobe to the side and a dressing table that had a few bottles of cream.

Night had fallen, and Rey and Ben were in the bedroom changing out of their clothes and into something a little more loose and comfortable. There were some clothes in the wardrobe that still had the tags on them, something they were both thankful for.

“Fuck me, that feels good,” Ben groaned as he laid back on the bed, his clothes off. “As much as I love that car, I did not love sleeping in it.”

It didn’t take Rey long to crawl into bed with Ben. She was bare as well. She laid next to him with wide eyes, her lips on his as she gave him a slow, gentle kiss. Ben kissed her back, his lips felt so warm against her own as their tongues met. With her hand on his chest, Rey slowly brought it down further and further until she reached his slowly hardening cock. She gripped him softly at first before she held him a little tighter, her fingers gripping his cock nice and hard as she worked him up and down. They kept kissing as Rey played with his cock, with her hands pumping him up and down as their tongues continued to dance together. Ben even let out low, little moans against Rey’s lips.

Ben seemed to want more, though, because a few seconds later he had rolled over so Rey was under him. A giggle left her mouth before they kissed again, with Ben’s lips trailing over from Rey’s mouth to her soft neck. He sucked at the skin there, turning it a soft shade of red as his cock grew even harder. She felt him reach down and grab his cock, and Rey’s eyes shut as he gripped his length and pressed his swollen, leaking tip against her centre.

Then he pushed into her, filling her up to the hilt in just seconds as her legs wrapped around his waist. Ben wasted no time pushing in and out of her, his cock filling her up to the brim each time he pumped into her. Rey’s little arms wrapped around Ben’s broad back, holding him nice and close as he took her. As she whined and moaned for him her nails scratched along his bare back, a sure sign that she was in absolute heaven as he worked his cock in and out of her dripping centre.

“Mm, Ben,” she whined. “Ben, please, fuck me harder. Oh, please, faster. Please.”

Ben complied and picked up the pace, his cock pushing into Rey’s slit faster. He thrusted into her nice and deep with a loud groan, with his length throbbing deep inside of her. Rey had every inch of Ben’s cock just pushing in and out of her and stretching her out. She felt so full, so ready to cum as her eyes shut.

“Mm, no, look at me, baby,” Ben whispered.

Even though Rey was getting absolutely lost in her pleasure, she still let her eyes flutter open, staring right into Ben’s eyes.

“God, I love you,” he said with a moan.

“I love you too. Mm, I love you so much.”

Then Ben seemed to lose control once again. He began to pound into Rey, pumping into her hard as she cried out for him. The tight lips of her pussy gripped him tight and he grunted at the feeling, his cock twitching inside of Rey. He worked his cock in and out of her so good, filling her little hole up and letting the swollen tip of his cock press up against her sweet spot, bringing her closer and closer to her orgasm.

“Oh, Ben!” Rey cried out. “Ben, Ben, Ben.”

“Fuck, Rey, fuck.”

That warm feeling was growing wildly in between Rey’s legs. She could feel herself growing wetter and wetter the more Ben worked his cock into her, and she was so desperate to cum that she just couldn’t help but beg Ben not to stop filling her up.

“Mm, please don’t stop,” whined Rey. “Mm, God, please, Ben!”

And Ben didn’t stop. He kept fucking Rey, kept taking her and making her his. His cock pumped in and out of her pussy as he grunted into her ear, his own orgasm not too far away. He pounded into her hard, letting her feel every single inch of his thick, throbbing cock. The look in his eyes screamed desire: it was obvious that he was absolutely in love with Rey, and that he wanted nothing more than to take her again and again. He gave Rey a few more long, deep thrusts, filling her up all the way with his shaft before he just couldn’t take it anymore.

“Fuck,” he said with a loud grunt, pushing deep inside of Rey as he pumped out load after load of cum, filling her up with his seed.

They stayed there for a moment, with the two of them just enjoying the feeling of one another before Ben gave Rey a sweet, slow kiss. When he rolled off of her he pulled her into his chest, their bodies all warm and close. It was then that Rey was hit with a question. Everything around her felt _so_ good. The house they were in, the community they were apart of. For the first time in a long time, she felt hope.

“Ben?” Rey asked softly.

“Yeah?” replied Ben.

“Do you think one day the world will be normal again?”

“I hope so… I guess we can’t say anything for sure now. Only time will tell, but I hope one day things go back to how they were.”

Rey smiled at his words. “I love you,” she said to him again.

“I love you too, Rey,” he said softly.

They stayed there in each other’s arms as exhaustion took over. Their journey had been long, and after that session of love making, Rey definitely needed some rest. Her eyes slowly fluttered shut, getting ready to fall asleep, but she still couldn’t help but be thankful for Ben. She was so lucky that she found him and he found her; and that _finally_, they had a safe place to call home. They could be happy. They could go to sleep without fearing about who was going to stumble upon them and hurt them. 

But most importantly, her and Ben were together. They were safe and with each other, and Rey had a pretty strong feeling that nothing was going to keep them apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this story. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. It will be greatly appreciated.


End file.
